vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
125631-572015-morning-coffee-the-double-shot-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It's not only Skype. Firefox becomes extremely slow as well. I don't know what is the reason, but it seems to be using something that prevents things like Skype and Firefox from working properly, | |} ---- I'm having the exact same issue! I'm glad to hear someone else is too. Skype is awful though I can't type to anyone or do anything. Anyways, as for ingame. I've been collecting pets but challenges HATE ME. They will not drop for me :( Contracts are stupidly addictive... which is good seen as the stupid rallying fix is taking a while to sort out | |} ---- ---- Aaah so glad I'm not the only one. It's been especially painful because I want to be able to poke around in-game in housing, or dailies, or pet hunting, or contracts or whatever, in between RP posts in Skype. But I can't, and usually RP wins out (because it's with my best friends), which has made me sad because it means I don't play WS nearly as much as I want to. :( | |} ---- ---- I don't use skype for voicechat, just for typing chat and RP. It stores chatlogs indefinitely, which is very useful. | |} ---- ---- ---- Using skype for work calls, and Firefox for debugging websites. maybe it's "2008", but in web dev you still need it. | |} ---- Firefox is so much sexier anyway...it's....a foxy browser >_> Have you or Naunet had issues with any other software or just those two? Also is there a pet Moodie? My friend was asking,but I wasn't sure... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- There are pet moodies, they are actually quite large. Not sure where you get them just yet. | |} ---- This. | |} ---- ---- You mean the deputy? From Wildstar Core's guide: "The Only Good Dregg" Challenge is located at Foulflesh Village in Southwest Malgrave. | |} ---- His name shall be Yatish Jr. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- The funny thing is, I just found out about this page like 20 minutes ago too. lol I had no idea! | |} ---- It would rock if it had internal consistency with the game. As it is, it's just useless. Ingame lore Mechari only eat to fit in with organics. Loremageddon, mechari eat, sleep, and can get drunk. I will not even start on the white washing of lore when it comes to Aurin consorts, or all the female draken that hang around clan lords. Yea sure Loremageddon they aren't romantic interests, those are all just advisers....Not buying it for a moment. | |} ---- http://tmblr.co/ZsTcxr1k7rW9l Answers more clearly on the consort thing imo... | |} ---- I think one of the issues is the fact that before the Loremageddon, everyone just assumed that the system of matria + consorts was the default relationship for Aurin. Lormageddon talks about Aurin marriges, but I don't recall it saying matria didn't. So there was a confliction, this way makes more sense. I'm still not backing down on the absurdity of mechari getting drunk | |} ---- I like to imagine that Mechari can get "drunk" in two ways... 1)They try to act drunk based on observations by triggering a set of programming to simulate the actions 2)They drink something SO chemically dangerous for normal consumption(we wouldnt regard it as alchohal at that point) that its strong enough to corrode their chasis in ways that affect their ability to properly move. In turn their core is trying to compensate and calculate ways to counteract it to a point that the resources used leave little for other processes like speech and irrelevant thoughts/conversations.... but thats jsut me... | |} ---- Technically, your body is a machine. It really depends on how Mechari process food. Alcohol essentially is a mild neurotoxin, so if the Mechari body synthesizes sugars in the same manner and the mind crystal is similarly affected by that same neurotoxin in a similar manner, then they would become drunk. | |} ---- They break food down into primal elements, it says. So...I guess there is either a primal booze element...Or it's just hand wavium. My mechari for the record is just eating to not anger Draken or Aurin Mamas. Food is love after all. | |} ---- Primal booze would explain a lot with the Eldan....lol | |} ---- Primal Drunk-Logic | |} ---- Can only be seen with Eldan Beer Goggles. So I just started getting runic bartering fragments. Any suggestions on what support rune sets I should pick up for my medic? | |} ---- ---- Does a Girrok *cupcake* in the woods? | |} ---- Small crystals that we sell to stupid cassians. Mechari are so classy we crap diamonds. | |} ---- "What a lovely ring, my dear! But where ever did you find such a gem on this planet?" "Oh, a nice Mechari sold it to me." | |} ---- Life Giver and Fusion Gorge. Logic Bomb or Crystalize runes of support power for your water slots. I run 20/20 LG, 12/20 FG. The rest of the runes you need unfortunately don't come from contract vendor (full charge/spirit sense) | |} ---- ---- ---- It's a good start. I'm not sure the systems are in place to change a race, but certainly worth a shot. | |} ---- ----